French patent FR 2 800 041 discloses a packaging and applicator device including an applicator member fastened on a spring support. The spring support has compressibility that is greater than the compressibility of the applicator member, so that the spring support compensates for the applicator member being compressed excessively, thereby preventing too much substance from being expelled, where necessary.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0129016 discloses an applicator device including a block of foam that has thinner zones making it possible to increase compressibility of the block of foam. The block of foam may be covered by a skin of stiff plastics material or elastomer.
European patent application EP 1 230 869 discloses an applicator comprising a first block of foam having a tubular shape, inside which a second block of foam is disposed, the second block of foam being stiffer than the first block of foam.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,452 discloses an applicator including a multilayer structure defining an application surface. An element made of polyurethane foam is disposed beneath the multilayer structure so as to impart a convex shape thereto. A valve is provided for the purpose, when the applicator is not in use, of closing a passage through which the substance flows toward the application surface when the applicator is in use.
Like the exemplary applicator device described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0129016, some applicator devices include an applicator member that is compressed by a closure cap during storage.